


Christmas Party

by isnonstop



Series: At Your Mercy [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: There's a Christmas Party.Thomas gets to leave the apartment for the first time in weeks.Alex realises he maybe, kinda, probably has a crush on his secretly submissive roommate.Lafayette tries really hard to get Hercules to date them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Thomas," James called, dropping his keys into the dish and his bag onto the floor by the door. "Thomas!"

"Sir?" Thomas said, appearing at the end of the hallway with his violin still in his hands. James was home early, making Thomas confused and nervous.

"Come here," James said, beckoning Thomas closer. He was hiding something behind his back, a small smile on his lips. "I've got something for you."

"What is it, Sir?" Thomas asked hesitantly, walking slowly over to James. He held his violin in front of him like a shield. 

"A present," James said, holding out a small black box to Thomas. "Here, this is for you." Thomas looked at the box for a moment before placing his violin on the entrance way table and taking the box. "Go ahead, Thomas, open it." 

"Yes, Sir," Thomas whispered, opening the box to find a beautiful gold tie pin and cufflinks set. 

"Do you like it?" James asked. 

"Yes, Sir," Thomas said softly, looking up at James. "They're beautiful."

"Good. You can wear them tonight," James said with a bright smile. 

"Tonight?" Thomas frowned in confusion. 

"Yes, Thomas," James narrowed his eyes slightly. "Tonight. We've got that Christmas party to go to. Don't you remember? I told you about it weeks ago."

 _Shit_.

Thomas swallowed, looking down at his feet, "I'm sorry, Sir. I forgot."

James sighed, "It's fine. There's still plenty of time to get ready. It's a good thing I came home early."

"Sorry, Sir," Thomas whispered again, biting his bottom lip. 

"It's fine, Thomas," James insisted, heading further into the apartment. "Come. We need to get ready."

\---

"Red or green?" John asked, holding up both ties for Alex to see. 

"Huh?" Alex looked up from his laptop with confusion. 

"Should I wear the red or green tie to the party tonight?" John asked, waving the ties around a bit. 

"Red," Alex said, looking back down at his laptop. 

"Okay," John said, tossing the green one onto the bed before moving to the mirror to tie the tie. John wasn't sure if Alex realised what he was doing; at first John hadn't even realised the subtle domination he was getting out of Alex by asking him questions like that or letting Alex choose the films during movie nights. It was innocent enough stuff so John wasn't going to stop unless Alex said something. 

"When're you going to get dressed?" John asked, turning to Alex once his tie was done.

"Never, I'm not going," Alex didn't look up from his computer, fingers flying over the keys as he typed up an essay. 

"What? No," John frowned. "You've got to come!" 

"I've got work to do," Alex said, pausing his typing for a moment and switching to his browser to read over the source material for his essay. 

"Alex, come on, all our friends will be there!" John said, moving over to Alex's bed and sitting on the edge of it. 

"John," Alex glanced up at him, frowning. "I've got work to do."

"It won't kill you to take the night off," John pointed out softly. "Come to the party, please! Who will protect me from all the scary doms?"

"No one knows you're a sub," Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"Who will protect me from the scary subs then?" John countered, pouting. "Come on, Alex, it won't be fun without you there." 

"John," Alex sighed, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. 

"Please," John repeated, this time pulling out all the stops and sliding to his knees at Alex's feet. He looked up at the dom with a pleading expression, eyes wide as he rested a hand on Alex's knee. 

"You're cheating," Alex huffed but there was no malice in his voice. "You're using my instincts against me."

"Is it working?" John asked, leaning up a bit and resting his chin on Alex's leg. 

"Yes, you fucker, you know it's working," Alex sighed, saving his document and shutting his laptop. "Get up. You're going to wrinkle your suit." 

John stood, a triumphant smile on his face, "Washington sent a suit for you. It's hanging in your closet. I'm going to see if Laf will braid my hair."

Alex watched as John all but bounced out of their room, the door shutting behind him with a soft bang. Alex groaned, running a through his hair. Ever since John had told him the truth about being a submissive, he'd been acting submissively around Alex when they were alone. Alex knew that John knew what he was doing. But Alex also knew that John didn't know that Alex knew and he was going to keep it that way. Alex didn't want John to become self-conscious, not when he looked so peaceful and happy when Alex made those little decisions for him. 

Alex supposed that after almost two decades of having to hide and lie, even the slightest bit of submission probably felt really good to John. So he let John play the little game he was playing. Even though he wished it wasn't actually a game; Alex knew that the only reason John was submitting to him even in these small ways was because he was John's only choice. 

"Alex! Are you getting dressed?" Hercules knocked on the door, startling Alex out of his thoughts. "We've got to leave in like ten minutes."

"I'm coming!" Alex said, standing and starting to quickly get ready.

\---

"Lots of my classmates will be here tonight," James said, hand resting on the small of Thomas' back. "And my professors."

"I'll be good, Sir," Thomas whispered. 

"I know you will, Thomas," James nodded. "You always are."

It was true. Since signing the contract, James hadn't had to punish Thomas once. Much to the submissive's relief. James had been kind so far but Thomas wasn't looking forward to seeing him angry. 

"James!" 

"Aaron," James smiled, hand falling away from Thomas as he stepped over to his friend. "You look nice."

"Thanks, you do as well," Aaron said, smiling as he glanced over at Thomas. "This your sub?"

"Yes," James extended a hand to Thomas, making the submissive step closer. "This is Thomas. Thomas, this is Aaron Burr."

"Nice to meet you, Thomas," Aaron said. 

Thomas glanced at James and after receiving a nod he said softly, "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"Are you attending Columbia as well, Thomas?" Aaron asked, taking a sip of the drink in his hand. 

"No, Sir," Thomas said, swallowing slightly as he looked down at his feet. 

"Oh, NYU then?" 

"Thomas isn't attending any university, Aaron," James said before Thomas could respond.

"Ah," Aaron said. "Why not?"

Thomas stiffened, hands clenching nervously at his sides. 

"I'm sorry?" James said, frowning. "What?"

"Why isn't he going to university?" Aaron asked, voice carefully neutral. "He graduated high school right?"

"Yes," James said slowly.

"Then why isn't he going to university?" Aaron repeated, watching James with a carefully constructed mask of indifference. 

"Because he's a submissive," James said, barely sparing a glance at said submissive. Thomas bit his lip, carefully keeping his gaze directed at his shoes so no one saw the sadness on his face. 

"So are half the students at Columbia," Aaron pointed out. 

"Yes, but he's my submissive," James said, sounding a little defensive. 

"Oh, so you're a hypocrite," Alex said, appearing out of nowhere at Aaron's side. 

"Excuse me?" James turned to Alex, eyes narrowing a bit. 

"You heard me," Alex said, raising an eyebrow at James.

"My submissive is none of your concern, Alexander," James said, resting a hand on the small of Thomas' back. Thomas stiffened slightly, trying desperately to not let that show. 

"Have you even asked him what he wants?" Alex asked, waving a hand at Thomas. "He may be a submissive but that doesn't mean he shouldn't have a say in his life. Have you even asked him if he wants to go to school?" 

"Alex," Aaron said, tone warning as he rested a hand on the dominant's shoulder. 

"No, Aaron, you see it too," Alex said, glancing at his friend before looking back at Thomas. "He-" 

"Keep your nose out of other people's business, Hamilton," James interrupted, glaring at him. "Come, Thomas." 

"Yes, Sir," Thomas whispered, letting James lead him across the room without a fight. James led him over to a table where snacks and drinks were laid out, body language stiff and closed off. Thomas followed him nervously, staying perfectly quiet and well behaved. He could tell that James was upset and didn't want to do anything to add to his dominant's bad mood. 

"Thomas!" 

Thomas jumped at the sound of Lafayette screaming his name, looking up to find his friend running over to him. He had barely any time to react before Lafayette launched themself at him, making him stumble back slightly as he wrapped his arms around them to stop from falling. 

"Oh my god, Thomas!" Lafayette hugged him tightly. "What're you doing here?" 

"Hi, Laf," Thomas said softly, laughing. "I'm here with my dominant."

"Your dominant goes to Columbia?" Lafayette pulled back to look up at him. "Who are they?"

"That would be me," James said as he stepped up to Thomas' side, a bemused look on his face. 

"James," Lafayette looked over at him. "You're Thomas' dominant?"

"Yes," James nodded, resting a hand on Thomas' back. The submissive stiffened slightly, releasing Lafayette and looking down at his feet. By talking to Lafayette without permission, he'd just broken one of the rules and he was not looking forward to how his dominant was going to react. "How do you know my submissive, Lafayette?"

"We're cousins," they said, looking at Thomas and frowning a bit when they found him staring at his feet. "And we went to boarding school together." 

"Ah," James said, looking at his submissive. "Why didn't you tell me your cousin was in the city, Thomas?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Thomas said softly. "It slipped my mind."

_I didn't think you'd care._

"Well, now that I know we'll have to have you over for dinner sometime, Lafayette," James said, giving Lafayette a smile. 

"That would be great," Lafayette said, reaching out to take Thomas' hand and squeeze it gently. "It's good to see you, Tom." 

"You too, Laf," Thomas whispered, squeezing their hand back gently. 

"I should get back to my friends," Lafayette said, smiling softly. "But save me a dance later okay, Tom?"

"If my dominant allows it," Thomas said softly. 

"He'll save you a dance," James promised, giving Lafayette a smile. The other sub nodded and left, bouncing back across the room to where Hercules, John, and Alex were waiting. 

"It didn't actually slip your mind that your cousin was in the city," James said, turning to Thomas as soon as they were alone. "Tell me the truth, Thomas."

Thomas flinched, biting his lip before whispering, "It didn't matter that they were here. I'm not allowed to see them without permission."

"And I can't give you permission to see them if I don't know they exist," James pointed out, grabbing a Christmas cookie off the table. "Did you think I wouldn't give you permission?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why do you think that?" James asked, taking a bite of the cookie. 

"I don't know, Sir," Thomas whispered, swallowing as he looked at his feet. 

"Well, I won't," James said. "I have no interest in isolating you from your family and friends, Thomas, so long as you continue to be good. The only time you won't be allowed to see someone is when you're being punished. Next time tell me if there is someone you want to see and I will arrange it. Understand?" 

"Yes, Sir," Thomas said softly. "Sir?"

"Yes, Thomas?" James grabbed a drink from a passing waiter. 

"I'm sorry for breaking a rule, Sir," Thomas whispered. "Will I be punished now or later?"

James frowned, "What rule?"

"Talking to someone without permission," Thomas explained. 

"Oh," James shrugged, waving it away. "It's fine this time, Thomas. Lafayette ambushed you. It would have been rude to ignore them. Consider it forgotten this time. Just don't do it again."

"Yes, Sir," Thomas nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

James smiled, taking Thomas' hand, "Good. Now, let's go. I want to dance." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dance with me?" Lafayette whispered, leaning over Hercules' shoulder where he was sat at one of the tables around the edge of the dance floor. 

"I'm not really one for dancing, Laf," Hercules said, looking up at them with an apologetic smile. 

"Please," they pouted, coming around to sit next to them. "C'mon, Herc, come dance with me."

"Lafayette," Hercules sighed, looking away from them. "Why don't you ask John to dance with you?"

"Because John has eyes only for our Alexander," Lafayette said, gesturing to where Alex and John were huddled together in the corner of the room talking. 

"They're both doms, Laf," Hercules pointed out, watching his friends. 

"I don't see why that matters," Lafayette shrugged. "If it were true." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hercules looked over at Lafayette sharply. 

"Our little John is not a dominant," Lafayette said quietly, leaning in close so only Hercules could hear him. "But he's hiding that fact."

"How do you know then?" Hercules asked, face close enough that his breath mixed with Lafayette's.

"He hides it well," Lafayette whispered, eyes bright. "But I've got my ways of discovering secrets." 

"Why hasn't he told us?" Hercules asked softly, unable to take his eyes off of Lafayette's.

"Probably something to do with his father," Lafayette said softly. "But enough about John. Come dance with me."

"Laf-"

"Please," Lafayette breathed, tone taking on just enough of a submissive tilt that it caused something to clench in Hercules' chest. 

"Fine," Hercules sighed. Lafayette grinned, leaning in and pressing a feather-light kiss to Hercules' lips before standing. 

"Come on!" They grabbed his hand, pulling the dominant to his feet and dragging him over to the dance floor. 

\---

"Why's he like that?" Alex asked John softly, watching Thomas follow James around the room like a silent, sad shadow. 

"Hmmm, who?" John said, following Alex's gaze. "Oh, James' sub. Probably because they were raised with Traditionalist values." 

"People still live by those?" Alex frowned, taking a sip of his drink. 

"You grew up with the Washingtons, Alex, surely you met some Traditionalist families," John said, looking at his friend with confusion.

"Well, yeah but they were all old," Alex shrugged.

"And those old people have kids who they raise the same way," John pointed out, watching as James sent Thomas to go fetch something. 

"It's disgusting," Alex said, brow furrowing as he stood, dropping his empty cup onto the table and making his way across the room to Thomas where he stood by the bar. "Hey, Thomas right?"

Thomas startled, looking over at Alex with panic. Alex sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You can talk to me, I won't tell your dominant you spoke out of turn or whatever," Alex said softly. 

"Was there something you needed, sir?" Thomas said softly, turning his gaze back to his feet. 

"Yeah, dance with me?" Alex extended a hand to Thomas, an open and gentle expression on his face.

"I can't," Thomas whispered, "not without permission, sir."

"Seriously? What can you do without permission?" Alex asked, crossing his arms.

"Alexander," James stood behind Thomas, glaring slightly at the shorter dominant. 

"James, hey," Alex turned his gaze to him, grinning. "I was just asking Thoams here if he wanted to dance."

"Where you know?" James rested a hand on Thomas' back, stepping closer. 

"Yeah, but don't worry, he was a good little submissive and didn't speak to me without permission or whatever," Alex said, glancing over to see the surprise on Thomas' face at his lie. "But now that you're here, do you want to dance, Thomas?"

"Were you raised in a barn, Alexander?" James said before Thomas could react. "You're meant to ask the dominant's permission for those things."

"Nope, but I also wasn't raised in the 1700s," Alex countered. "It should be his decision if he dances with me. It's his body. His life."

"Everything he is belongs to me," James said, voice low and with a dangerous undertone. Thomas swallowed, shutting his eyes briefly as he stared at his feet. 

"You seriously can't hear how crazy that sounds?" Alex's voice grew in volume and annoyance. "He's a person, not a toy!" 

"Alexander-"

"No, Madison, hush. Time for you to listen," Alex interrupted. "You may be a dominant but that doesn't mean you have the right to dictate your fiance's entire life. And just because Thomas is a submissive doesn't mean he doesn't have a brain and wants and desires for himself. Submissives aren't here to be brainless toys for us to play with. The fact that you haven't taken the time to get to know what your submissive needs and wants disgusts me. Thomas doesn't exist solely to service your whims."

"Alexander," John had come over at some point during Alex's little rant and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That's enough."

Alex glanced over at him, "But John-"

"Alex," John leaned in to whisper in Alex's ear, "you're scaring Thomas. Look."

Alex looked over to find that John was right. Thomas was stood with his shoulders slightly hunched, head bowed, and hands shaking slightly at his sides. Alex swallowed, giving John a small nod. 

"Come on," John said, moving to pull Alex away from James and Thomas. 

"No, wait," Alex turned to James. "I do really want to dance with him. May I?"

James said nothing for a moment, eyes searching Alex's face, expression completely unreadable. Eventually he nodded, speaking softly as he said, "If he wants."

Alex nodded, turning to Thomas, "Would you like to dance with me, Thomas?"

"Yes, sir," Thomas whispered, voice shaking a bit. 

"Do you actually or are you just saying that because you don't want to make us mad?" John asked softly, hand resting gently on Alex's shoulder. 

"I don't- I-" Thomas stuttered, breath catching in his throat. 

"Thomas," James said, voice softer than he'd ever spoken to his submissive. "The truth."

"I'd rather not dance right now, sir," Thomas whispered, swallowing. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's fine, Thomas," Alex said, smiling softly. "Maybe another time." 

Alex let John steer him away through the crowd to the table they'd been sitting at before. 

"Do you think James is an ass or just oblivious?" Alex asked, sitting and glancing over to where James was pushing Thomas down into a chair before walking away. 

"Probably just oblivious," John said, sitting next to Alex. "He seemed genuinely surprised when you shouted at him. Like what you were saying had never really occurred to him." 

Alex hummed, watching as James returned to Thomas' side with a drink for the submissive, resting it down in front of him. Thomas hesitated a moment before taking the drink and sipping it slowly. 

"Hey, Alex," John said, pulling Alex's attention away from the other couple. 

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?" John asked, looking hopefully at Alexander. 

"Sure," Alex stood, holding out a hand to John. "But I'm gonna warn you, I'm a terrible dancer."

"Me too," John laughed, pulling Alex to the dance floor.

\---

"Herc," Lafayette laughed as Hercules spun them for the third time in a row. "I'm getting dizzy!"

Hercules laughed, stopping spinning them and pulling them close to his chest. He smiled down at them as he swayed gently to the music. 

"Having fun?" Hercules asked softly.

"Oui," Lafayette nodded, resting their hands on Hercules' chest. 

"Good," Hercules whispered, smiling down at them. 

"Hercules?" Lafayette said softly, looking a little nervous. 

"Yes, Laf?" He whispered, one hand moving to gently cup their cheek. 

"I like you," they whispered.

"I like you too."

"No, I mean… I really like you, Hercules," Lafayette whispered. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Hercules smiled, "Of course, Lafayette. I've been waiting for you to ask."

"What? Really?" Lafayette's eyes widened a bit. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because you're my roommate, and a submissive, and I didn't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation," Hercules explained softly. 

"Oh," Lafayette looked down at Hercules' chest for a moment, smiling softly. "That's sweet of you."

"I try," Hercules teased, tilting Lafayette's head up to press a gentle kiss to their forehead. "You want me to plan the date or do you have something in mind?"

"You can plan it," Lafayette shrugged. "I'm sure I'll love whatever you plan."

"Alright," Hercules smiled, pulling back to spin Lafayette again making them laugh. 

"Excuse me," Thomas said softly, standing behind Hercules. 

"Thomas!" Lafayette grinned, stepping out of Hercules' arms and moving to him. 

"We're leaving in a minute but my dominant promised you that I could dance with you," Thomas explained softly, glancing nervously at Hercules. "May I, sir?"

"You don't have to ask permission, Thomas," Hercules said with a smile, resting a hand on Lafayette's shoulder. "I’ll see you in a bit, Laf. Have fun."

"Kay," Lafayette gave him a quick smile before turning back to Thomas as Hercules left them alone. 

"Come on," Lafayette grabbed Thomas' hand. "Let's dance."

"Alright," Thomas said softly, smiling. 

"I've missed you, Thomas," Lafayette said, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I've missed you too," Thomas said softly, hand settling on their waist. 

"I heard Alex yelling at James," Lafayette whispered, letting Thomas lead as they swayed slowly to the music. "He didn't get you in trouble did he?"

"No," Thomas whispered, glancing over to where James was talking with a couple of his classmates. "At least, James doesn't seem to be mad."

"That's good," Lafayette said, squeezing Thomas' hand gently. "Is he good to you, Thomas?"

"He's… kind," Thomas whispered, biting his lip gently. "It's better than living with my father."

"But it's not great," Lafayette whispered. 

"He gave me back my violin," Thomas whispered. 

"He shouldn't have withheld it in the first place," they pointed out.

"He's only acting how he was raised," Thomas sighed, looking away from Lafayette.

"It's still no excuse," Lafayette rested their head on his chest. "You deserve the best, Thomas. You deserve to be happy."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I'm as happy as I can be, Lafayette," Thomas said firmly. "My life was never my own to decide. My father could have given me to someone much worse."

"I know, Thomas," Lafayette sighed. "I just wish you were free to choose. And live your life how you want."

"Well, I'm not," Thomas looked over at James to find his dominant watching him. James inclined his head slightly, giving Thomas a small smile before turning back to his friends. "James said I can see you when I want. As long as I'm good."

Lafayette very carefully didn't comment on the 'being good' stipulation and simply smiled, "I'll make sure to arrange stuff with him regularly. I've missed you so much, Tom."

Thomas smiled softly, pulling Lafayette a little closer as the some came to an end. "I should probably go."

"Okay, Thomas," Lafayette said softly. "I'll see you soon. Take care."

"I will," Thomas whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to their forehead before heading over to James. 

"Ready to go?" James asked, resting his empty glass down on the table. 

"Yes, Sir," Thomas said, still smiling slightly. "Thank you for letting me dance with Lafayette, Sir."

"You're welcome," James said. "Come on. Let's go home. I'm exhausted."

"Yes, Sir," Thomas said, following James out. 

\---

"Do you think he'll change?" Alex asked, watching James and Thomas leave.

"Why are you so obsessed with them all of a sudden?" John frowned a bit, watching Alex.

"Because I hate the way some dominants treat their submissives," Alex shrugged, turning to John. "It's sickening to think that people still believe those outdated things about submissives. That parents force their children into living lives of nothing more than mindless toys or forced to lie about who they are. It's awful."

"Yeah," John said, rubbing the mark on his wrist as he bit his lip. "But Alex, there really isn't much you can do."

"Of course there is, John," Alex reached out and rested a hand on John's where it nervously rubbed at his mark. "I'm not going to stop until submissives everywhere are treated with the respect and dignity they deserve."

"A very noble goal," John whispered, looking down at where Alex's hand rested over his. Alex swallowed as he watched John's face go through a range of emotions before settling on a gentle sort of happiness. Alex noticed how the light blush that dusted John's cheeks made his freckles stand out prominently. 

_One day I'm going to count them and draw constellations into his skin._

"It's getting late," John whispered, looking up at Alex with a soft smile. "We should probably be getting back."

"Yeah," Alex whispered, hand dropping away from John's. "Let's go find Herc and Laf and then we can go." 

Alex watched as John stood and went off in search of their suitemates. Every fibre of Alex's being was screaming at him to pull John close and kiss him senseless; to put the submissive down on his knees and relish in the sweet pleasure that came with dominating a completely trusting and consenting partner. 

But he couldn't.

Because John was still lying about being a dominant. And he was Alex's roommate. And Alex was the only person who knew he wasn't a dom. It would be taking advantage and Alex couldn't do that to his friend. 

He pushed away all thoughts of dominating John with a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he glanced over to where John was waving at him from where he was standing with Hercules and Lafayette. The smile on his face made Alex's heart clench but he pushed it aside and made his way over to his friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://www.isnonstop.tumblr.com) if you want to talk.
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions about what this series should be called I'd love to hear them.


End file.
